AstroblastFan5 International
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you can't see this in real life! Background This is the international division of AstroblastFan5 Productions, founded in 1988. AstroblastFan5 International 1st Logo (December 1, 1988-2001) Nicknames: "The TV", "Red", "Comet and Red" Logo: On a white background, we see a 1980's-style TV. The TV turns on, playing a clip from an episode of The AstroblastFan5 Show (S12 EP19). Then, Comet and Red come out of the screen, land on the ground, and the TV turns off. "AstroblastFan5 International" fades under them. A byline appears. They both then do backflips. Bylines: *(December 1, 1988-1994) "A Paramount Communications Company" *(1994-1995) "A Viacom Company" *(1995-2001) "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" Variants: *From 1991 to 1992, the text "CELEBRATING" in gold appears above the logo. Instead of the clip, we get a big, silver, "15". The text also reads "years of AstroblastFan5". Comet and Red say "AstroblastFan5, celebrating 15 years of great entertainment!" Then, they do the backflips. *On The Mr. Bump Show and Cute Kittens, a Scottish Fold kitten walks in, mutters to himself, stomps lots of times on Comet and Red until they're too weak to move. After that, he looks at the camera saying, "No more Comet and Red! Just end the show!". **On The Mr. Bump Show episode, "The Million-Dollar Pet Shop", and the Cute Kittens episode, "Bouncy Fun/Cats and Dogs", after the Fold says, "Just end the show!", he says, "Poor Comet and Red..." As he says this, Comet and Red get back up, and after the Fold says, "Poor Comet and Red...", Comet and Red run. Red yells, "NO!", and both Comet and Red crash into the camera, smashing the screen. Then, they fall off, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. *A shorter version of the logo exists. FX/SFX: The TV turning on, Comet and Red coming out, the TV turning off. Music/Sounds: Starts out silent, but when the episode plays on the TV, the clip's audio is heard. When Comet and Red come out of the screen, a record scratch is heard. When the text fades in, a dreamy synth fanfare is heard. It could also have the ending theme over it, or only Comet and Red speaking on the 1991 version. Availability: Seen on international prints of seasons 16 to 23 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, Comet's Future, Cute Kittens, The Mr. Bump Show, and others shows from the era. It was last seen on Red's Computer Adventure. Editor's Note: Should be okay to some foreign people who are used to the shows and this logo. 2nd Logo (February 2000-2001) Nickname: "Red II" Logo: Same as the 1st AstroblastFan5 Home Video logo, but the sign now reads "AstroblastFan5 International", and a Time Warner Entertainment byline is added at the bottom-right. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st AstroblastFan5 Home Video Availability: Can be seen on international prints of at least one episode of The AstroblastFan5 Show (one involves Red trying to change the traffic lights). Editor's Note: TBA! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos